1. To collect marine sponges from tropical habitats in Papua New Guinea, the Galapagos Islands and Sri Lanka, and from cold water habitats in Canada and Norway. It is anticipated that in excess of 800 species of sponges will be collected over the duration of the granting period. 2. To prepare extracts of the marine sponges for evaluation in anticancer screens carried out by American Cyanamid. 3.To isolate pure active sponge metabolites using bio-assay guided fractionation and to elucidate their chemical structures. 4. To assist Lederle Laboratory scientists in isolating microorganisms in the field from sponge samples collected by Andersen group divers. 5. To use bio-assay guided fractionation to isolate pure active microorganism metabolites from fermentation broth extracts generated by Lederle Laboratories and to elucidate their chemical structures. 6. To isolate sufficient quantities of promising new lead compounds from sponges or microbial broths for in vivo evaluation in animal models by Kramer's group at Lederle Laboratories.